


Слишком высоко падать

by Jiminy



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trust Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По пути на Гаити Нейтан узнает о своем брате нечто новое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком высоко падать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Too Far to Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612072) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> Переведено на ФБ2015 для команды fandom Incest 2015.  
> бета блуждающий_биоробот

Нейтан был захвачен ощущением полета: ветер ревел в ушах и трепал волосы, голова кружилась, — в этом он никогда никому не признался бы, разве что Питеру, но тот и так все знал и понимал, поэтому не было нужды говорить о подобном вслух. Неудивительно, что только после Вирджинии Нейтан заметил, что его брата бьет дрожь.

— Питер? — ветер подхватил его голос и унес назад за плечо. — Ты в порядке?

— Нормально, — донесся ответ Питера. Вероятно, это можно было списать на то, что они летели почти со скоростью гоночного болида, но он звучал далеко от нормального.

Нейтан замедлился, и если до этого брат просто крепко держал его за талию, то сейчас он вцепился мертвой хваткой. 

— Все хорошо, — успокаивающе произнес Нейтан. — Я спущу нас вниз. 

Питер не ответил, не начал спорить, и именно это убедило Нейтана в том, что что-то действительно не так. 

Нейтан опустился ниже уровня облаков и направился в сторону баскетбольной площадки на окраине ближайшего города. Тормозить было не так просто, как могло показаться, особенно с Питером, мешавшим удерживать равновесие, так что они оба кубарем прокатились по площадке. 

Нейтан отряхнулся и, спотыкаясь, поднялся на ноги, одной рукой потирая ноющую спину. 

— Пит?

Младший стоял на четвереньках, вцепившись руками в траву и тяжело дыша. Он выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

Нейтан опустился рядом на колени и положил руку ему на на спину.

— Ударился?

Питер покачал головой, но не поднял взгляд. Он разжал кулаки и уперся ладонями в траву, а потом снова сжал, глотая воздух, словно его только что вытащили из воды, и Нейтан подумал, что на такой высоте могло наступить кислородное голодание.

— Что случилось?

Когда Питер снова покачал головой, Нейтан встал и посмотрел на часы.

— У нас нет на это времени.

Младший мгновенно подскочил, хватая Нейтана за плечи.

— Ты не бросишь меня здесь.

— Так тебе плохо или нет? — потребовал ответа Нейтан. — Нам нужно пересечь еще около тысячи миль. 

Руки Питера упали вдоль тела, и он опустил взгляд.

— Слишком высоко.

— Что?

— Слишком высоко падать.

Нейтану понадобилось пару секунд, чтобы понять смысл слов, а затем притянуть брата к себе за плечи.

— Питер, этого не случится.

Тот покачал головой.

— Я никогда раньше не думал о том, что может произойти… — Питер нерешительно посмотрел на небо и снова опустил взгляд. — Еще до того, как я узнал, что мы умеем летать, мне не приходило в голову, что случится, если я упаду.

— Ты спрыгнул с крыши здания, не задумываясь, что будет, если ты ударишься о землю?

Питер пожал плечами. 

— Это никогда не приходило мне в голову. — Он отвернулся от Нейтана и, обняв себя за плечи, отошел на несколько шагов в сторону. — То, что он сделал, изменило меня. Это изменило все. 

— Чушь, — Нейтан схватил Питера за плечо и развернул к себе. — Неважно, что сейчас ты не можешь летать. Я доставлю нас до Гаити, но там мне понадобится твоя помощь. 

Питер так и не посмотрел на брата.

— Я думал, это все не имеет значения. Думал, что все еще могу быть собой, быть героем без всяких способностей.

— Ты — это ты. И я всегда буду защищать тебя, с силами или без.

Питер испытующе взглянул на него, и Нейтан пожелал, чтобы тот вспомнил сотни маленьких примеров из их жизни, доказывающих, что ему можно доверять: Нейтан проверяет шкаф Питера в поисках призрака, Нейтан уводит Питера домой со сломанной рукой после падения с дерева, Нейтан вытаскивает Питера из тюрьмы после неудачной пивной вечеринки в старшей школе, Нейтан спорит с домовладельцем Питера по поводу горячей воды, Нейтан уносит Питера из Кирби-Плаза. Может, Питер тоже всё это вспоминал, а может, и нет: невозможно было прочитать по его задумчивому взгляду. 

— До земли далеко, — наконец сказал Питер.

— Я не позволю тебе упасть. Эй, — Нейтан притянул младшего в объятия и почувствовал, как тот расслабился в его руках. — Я не дам тебе упасть. Понимаешь?

— Ага. — Питер кивнул за его плечом. — Я тебе верю. — Он отодвинулся назад настолько, чтобы можно было поймать взгляд брата. — Есть вещи, которые не меняются.


End file.
